The aim of this study is to (1) compare disease-free survival (DFS) and overall survival (S) of high risk primary breast cancer patients with negative axillary lymph nodes treated with standard chemotherapy for six cycles; (2) to assess the value of the addition of tamoxifen for five years compared to no tamoxifen in these patients. (ECOG 2188)